More Than Friends
by CMW2
Summary: AU VALENS/RUSH COLLEGE FIC: Lilly and Scotty have been "just friends" for over 2 years and during a jaunt to the bar, they realize that their feelings aren't so one-sided after all;Rated for ghost chili spice and language;5th in my 2011 SSS Project


**Author's Note: Hello, all. I've finally got my writing computer (my Bruce!) back and I want to post this in celebration. I'm tired and recovering from a nasty stomach bug (along with tunneling through gallons of snow over the last 48 hours) but this plot bunny came to me in a dream months ago and I've learned the hard way that it's best to just go along with what my muse wants. She gets mad when I ignore her and then goes away for weeks. I'm going to need her. Even though I'm in the thick of Senior Year at the moment, I want to put out chapters for each of my WIPs, finishing a couple (**_**To the Shore**_** for sure ****and maybe **_**Partners in Every Way**_**) and rewarding patience from all of you. **

**Now, as I mentioned last time, I've watched sporadic episodes of **_**Cold Case**_** (it comes on at too weird time slots for me to get into fully) and read a lot of fanfic for it and I am firmly on the ship of Lilly and Scotty. They just…once they get past all the miscommunications and they open up a tiny bit, they really do work. They'd be good together and this college AU will show just how much. **

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

"Don't you have any form of a life outside of school? I mean, come on, Rush! This isn't healthy for ya!" Scotty Valens greeted with fond exasperation as he followed her through the canyons of shelves.

"What isn't?" Lilly Rush asked absently as she compared book titles for her paper's required footnotes.

"Stayin' cooped up in the library or in your dorm room, and barely drinkin' or dancin' or anything else a normal 21 year old does!"

"Valens, you of all people, should know that I'm not normal." she quipped wryly as she brought her selection back to her table.

He snorted ruefully and followed after her, bringing a chair around so he could sit backwards on it. Of all the people she had met in her 3 years at Penn, Scotty Valens was the only person she could really call a best friend. Their relationship had gotten to an extremely volatile start. They had been partnered together for a project and if she wasn't sniping at him for his lack of participation and his Lothario ways, then he was calling her an ice bitch, someone who wouldn't know a thing about caring about anyone in any situation.

The change had happened when Scotty's parents had gotten into a serious car accident. While both of them had lived, their injuries had been numerous and required months of healing. When he had heard the news, he had been absolutely devastated and Lilly had stepped up to the plate. She had gotten his work from his professors, she had driven him to and back from the hospital, and she had even held him as he cried, bandaging his hands in the process. The situation had shaken free the misconceptions and over a shared plate of hospital alfredo, they had made peace, a peace that was 2 years strong.

"True. Whatcha workin' on?" he asked with a playfully stupid tone as he reached for her paper.

Lilly made to block him but he kept coming, making any observer think they were doing some obscure secret handshake. Standing up, she laughingly tried to leverage his hand away but he grabbed her wrist and pulled her over the table, sending them to the floor with a loud clattering bang.

"Ohh…oh, my _**nuts**_…" he groaned, setting her off into a fit of laughter behind her hand.

"I…I'm _**so**_ sorry…" she chortled as she clambered off of him, removing her knee from where it landed.

"N-no. It's my fault. I forgot how light you are. Oh, man…"

"Well, obviously, you're not going to let me finish my work this evening…"

"It ain't due for another month anyway!" he wheezed laughingly as he shakily stood up.

"…so, why don't you and I do something normal? Like eat greasy bar food, shoot pool, and count how many frat boys start doing the Lawnmower on the dance floor. We'll go halfsies, of course."

"Can I eat half your cheesesteak?"

"You usually do but please…lay off the Cheez Wiz."

"That stuff's the food of the Gods, Rush."

"It'll _**send**_ you to the Gods at 22, Valens."

_**/**_

She could hold his attention in sweats and a dark green thermal hoodie than any of the micro mini co-eds that slithered up to him. Her platinum blonde hair stood out against the fluorescent lights and her eyes blazed with joy as she sank shot after shot.

"Oh, come on, Rush!" Nick Vera groaned as she mercifully put the eight ball in. "How the fuck did ya manage to do that shot?"

"It just happens that way. Give me my money." she replied happily.

Groans from the frat boys echoed as each one of them passed her 20 bucks. Scotty smirked. Shooting pool was her main hustle, along with tutoring people in French. It was always amusing to see all those macho men get their balls handed to them by someone less than half their size. His eyes slid appreciatively to her ass when she bent to tie her shoe…

"So, _**once again**_, you're standing here looking instead of touching. You know, eventually, some guy's gonna get her attention and then where will you be?"

Scotty looked at Kat Miller askance and quipped, "Shouldn't you be snipin' at Vera over one of those damn donuts, right now?"

"I will later. Changing the subject's not going to make it go away, Valens. You've got a thing for Rush and I know she's got a thing for you too."

"She's just my friend, Kat. And if she was interested, she woulda told me."

"You and I both know that's horseshit. You two idiots have never been _**just**_ anything and as for the other thing… well, even the badass girls get shy sometimes and she's probably waitin' for you to get off your Rico Suave ass and say something to her."

"Say something to which her?" Lilly asked innocently as she daintily devoured the other half of her cheesesteak. "There's a lot of hers around here."

"Valens here has a crush. A big one."

Was he drunk or was that a flash of disappointment in her gaze?

"Oh. Well, that's nice. He hasn't really been interested in anyone since…"

"Elisa. It's a sign of healing. Unfortunately, Ricky Ricardo here doesn't have the nerve to go talk to her. Maybe _**you**_ could give him a push?" Kat asked with a sweet smile.

Lilly's good mood visibly drained away and Scotty could see a bit of frost over her pretty blue eyes, now. He could also see sadness and resignation? Why would she be…oh. Oh, damn. Really? Scotty had always had a thing for her but he figured that she would never want him back. She was one of those girls liked the brainy types and while he wasn't an idiot, he wasn't exactly genius level. And then their friendship. She was the best friend he had never got to have before and…wow…

"I'd like to, Kat but I've got to go. There's test in my Calculus class at 9 and I need to rest. Good luck with the girl, Valens. Lord knows you'll need it.", she sniped with a weak (fake) smile before taking her leave.

He watched dumbly until Kat gave him a brutal smack upside the head.

"Go after her, idiot!"

_**/**_

"Rush! Rush, wait a second, will ya?"

Lilly stopped at the corner and jabbed at the button at the crosswalk. She really didn't want to hear it right now. Before, she could have compartmentalized the hurt but now, things were different. Even when she hated him, Scotty Valens got under her skin and to hear about him getting tangled up with yet another skank in front of her was just too much…

_**And whose fault is that, Lilly? If you didn't want him to find someone else then you should've mustered up enough courage to tell him how you feel. He's not a mind reader, you know…**_

"Lilly, wait!"

The shock of him calling her by her given name stopped her cold, even as the light changed. A soft squeak escaped her as he turned her around and her eyes widened at the sight of his. He was looking at her with the usual fond exasperation and…something new. Something different. Something that only existed in her fevered dreams…

"What? What is it?"

"It's you. The girl I got a crush on…it's you, okay?"

Elation and disbelief raced through her veins but she could only ask dumbly, "Me?"

"Yeah, you. Why _**not**_ you?" he confirmed with a gentle smile.

_**Yeah, Lilly…why not?**_

"Well, I'm…I'm not exactly your type, Scotty. You usually like them tall, stacked, and…"

"…dumber than a box of rocks. That was before Elisa and it was_** way**_ before you forced me to grow up. Haven't ya noticed that I've been livin' like Gandhi for a bit?"

"Now, that I think about it, yes but I thought it was just because of midterms."

"Oh, _**please**_. You know I'll be kickin' around here until I'm 40. I don't give a shit about midterms. I give a shit about you and I can't very well be all up on someone else if that's the case, now can I?", he chuckled as he pulled her into his arms, his warm strong arms that she just wanted to melt in…

"Umm…no?"

"Are you askin' me or are you tellin' me?"

His lips closed around her earlobe and her knees nearly gave out. She had confessed in a haze of pizza and beer that her ears were the most erogenous zones on her body (well, other than the obvious) and apparently, even when he was drunk, Scotty had a memory better than an elephant.

"I'm…I'm telling you." she replied with a shy smile. "I'm also telling you to take me home right now."

"Why?"

"Because I'm not getting arrested for screwing your brains out in a bus stop. Well, at least not for a while…"

"Jesus _**Christ**_, Lilly…" he groaned helplessly.

_**/**_

Scotty felt like he was going to burst into flames.

As soon as her door locked, she had grabbed him and taken the reigns. Before he could even form a thought, she was naked and he was shoved down to her king sized mattress.

"So much bed for such a tiny person." he quipped.

His eyes roamed hungrily over her body, appreciating the trimness of her waist, her fullness of her breasts and hips. Lilly loosened her cornsilk mane and the locks fell to the tops of her breasts, half shrouding her pale pink nipples from his gaze. A well groomed nest of downy curls hid her sex from view but he knew that he'd know all of her soon. The fever in her eyes told him that he wasn't going anywhere, anytime until she saw fit.

Good.

She gave a sex kitten's laugh and replied, "I like to be able to stretch out. I'm very flexible, you know."

"Oh, god…really?" he rasped as he joined her in getting his clothes out of the goddamned way. He wanted to touch her and to feel her skin sliding deliciously against his so bad.

"Yeah. We'll play Twister later and I'll show you."

Scotty had better ideas of Lilly showing just how flexible she was and none of them had anything to do with a spotted mat. Well, not necessarily. Naked Twister would be quite the adventure. A better one would be to pull her into bed with him, which is what he did. Remembering last time, he made sure that her knees were safely away from his groin and they tumbled once, twice until he was on top of her.

Lilly struggled playfully underneath him, much to his delight (after all, she wouldn't be his Lil if she didn't put up a fight) but when he pinned her wrists down, she immediately relaxed. She trusted him not to hurt her and he'd be damned if he betrayed that trust. So, even though it may kill him, he was going to be slow and gentle and…

A loud yell ripped out of him as her hips thrust firmly upwards, taking him in to the hilt.

_**/**_

They could do slow and gentle later. Right now, she wanted to be fucked and she wanted Scotty to do the fucking. God, he felt so good! Big, thick, and throbbing, he was like a missing puzzle piece! His eyes were shut now and he was breathing deeply, trying to calm the trembling of his limbs.

"…_**warn me**_ the next time you do that, okay?" he rasped as his eyes opened slowly, control regained for the moment.

"Why? I like keeping you on your toes."

"If you keep doin' shit like that, you're gonna turn me into a minute man and I don't plan on bein' like that until I'm at least 80, got it?"

"You're not gonna be a minute man. I won't let you. Move." she demanded as she thrust up on him again, this time adding a savage twist of her hips.

A snarl that sounded vaguely like her name ripped out of him and she screamed as he pounded her mercilessly, only his grip on her hips holding her steady. Lilly hissed as his teeth sank into the top of her left breast and she dug her nails into his shoulders, holding on for dear life. His mocha latte skin flushed to a dark shade of brown and her knuckles were snow white, standing out starkly against his back. They were half sitting up, her back held up by one of his hands. His other one moved from her hip and she keened as long, knowing digits danced between her legs, teasing and electrifying the throbbing nub between her legs.

"_**Mine."**_, he growled over and over again, leaving a trail of hickies that no amount of concealer or scarves could hide.

For every nip, she clawed at his back, marking him in her own way. The shivers that went up and down his spine weren't from pain and Lilly filed the information away for future use. A particularly deep plunge of his hips had his shaft hitting her G-spot and her aching clit at the same time and she thrashed, silently urging him to do it again and again and again…

"_Lilly…so damn good...so perfect… love you…"_ he moaned while pressing light kisses to her panting lips.

"_Love me?"_ she gasped, her breath getting faster and faster, her moans getting louder and deeper…

"_So much…scares me…oh, __**god!**__"_

Lilly let out a loud groan before her moans escalated into cries of his name and a raw, agonized shriek ripped out of her as her orgasm slammed into her with the force of a hurricane. She could feel each desperate contraction of her walls and the gush of her creams around him tenfold and her heart pounded in her chest rapidly. Her feet planted firmly in her mattress and her spread legs bent so they wrapped desperately around his frantically surging hips. She peppered kisses on his jaw, arching into the ones left on her throat as she whispered into his ear.

"_Come for me, Scotty…come deep, deep inside of me_…_I want to feel you…I want your warmth between my thighs…please, baby…come inside me…come inside me, __**now!**__"_

She was sure that his roar of her name could be heard all the way downstairs and probably across town too.

She didn't mind it one bit.

_**/**_

Dipping a strawberry into the vanilla yogurt, Scotty held it to her lips and she accepted it with ladylike dignity. After everything she had done to him (and they had done together), making her breakfast in bed was the least he could do. Fortunately, Lilly was of the sort of college student that actually had food in her fridge other than Spam and beer. He had gone down to the dormitory kitchen and made her an omelet (much to Kat's amused delight) and found the strawberries in her fridge. The yogurt had been donated by Kat, along with a "About time, Rico. Don't screw it up" and grumbles about her (and the other ladies) needin' earplugs now that he was around.

Now, she was sitting up on her mattress, his shirt about 5 sizes too big on her and she looked at peace for the first time since he'd known her.

Knowing that it was there because of him made him feel like the King of the World.

"So, what's on the agenda for you today, Lil? Finishin' that paper? Paintin' your nails? Findin' the cure to world hunger?"

She chuckled and kissed him hard with tongue and teeth, indicating just what she wanted to do today.

He was happy to oblige her.


End file.
